Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable recording medium, a computer apparatus, a game processing method, and a system.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, a game in which a player processes the game while predicting danger in order to avoid dangerous elements which are obstacles in game processing is known. For example, there is a game in which if a specific panel is opened, a bomb explodes, and then, the game ends. In such a game, in order to predict a position of a bomb, information which is a hint for informing the position of the bomb is provided to the player, and the player processes the game based on the information.